A filter holder having a drip-stop valve is known in the art and is, for example disclosed in US-2011/0048241-A1. The known drip-stop valve functions properly but required a double walled construction of the filter holder, namely an inner funnel wall that bounds an inner space in which a tapered coffee filter is placed and an outer wall that surrounds the inner wall at a lower part of the filter holder to provide a support ridge for stable placing of the filter holder on a filter holder support bracket of the coffee maker. Apart from providing a stable support ridge, the outer wall of the known filter holder is also used to slideably carry an actuator knob of the known drip-stop valve.
In the field of drip brew coffee makers, filter holders having a substantially flat filter bottom wall for brewing filters having a flat bottom are also well known. An example of such filter holder having a funnel wall and substantially flat bottom wall is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,897. This known filter holder does not have a drip-stop valve and is not placed on a filter holder support bracket of a coffee maker. Instead, the known filter has an annular flange that is formed integrally with the upper end of the funnel wall for slidable mounting on support angels that are carried by the underside of a bottom wall that forms a part of a hood of a coffee maker.